The wearing of a face mask has become standard procedure in many health care activities. The use of face masks is important, for example, to lab technicians during the conduction of tests, to nurses in the care of contagious patients, to physicians during surgery, and to dentists during their work in a patient's mouth.
Presently developed face masks filter out germs and particles, but are not impervious to liquids. Lab technicians, for example, conduct many tests with samples of possibly contagious "body fluids" i.e. liquids which include blood, urine and saliva. During these tests, such as using a centrifuge to separate a sample, it is possible that some of the sample may be splashed, sprayed or thrown into the face of the technician. Due to the potential force of the splashing, a portion of the liquid sample may penetrate currently available protective masks. This problem of the mask being pervious to liquids is similar to what can be expected by physicians, nurses and dentists.
With the rapid increase in the spread of AIDS, the use of protective equipment, including masks, has become even more important. The Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, Georgia has found that AIDS can be passed by contact of body fluids. The contact of AIDS contaminated body fluids with another person's source of body fluids, ie. eyes, nose, mouth, etc., can pass the disease. It is, therefore, necessary to prevent these body fluids from contacting the eyes, nose and mouth of an attendant.
Currently available disposable masks do not prevent the passage of liquids external the mask to the face of the wearer. Thus, a need has arisen for a disposable mask that will allow the passage of gases, yet prevent the passage of liquids in order to protect the wearer.